¿Quieres creer en Internet?
by Danae Dash Diamond
Summary: Esta es como una explicacion del one-shot anterior "¿Puedo creer en Internet?" pero visto desde el punto de vista de K', explicando cosas que tal vez son confusas. Más que nada dirijido a mis amigas que me obligaron a hacer esto XD!


**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de SNK Playmore.**

Narra K'

_Día anterior a la sorpresa para Kula_

Un nuevo día en South Town cuando desperté. Estaba ansioso, yo planee una sorpresa para mi princesa, lo sé, nadie sabe que le digo princesa en secreto a Kula, la verdad hace mucho que me empezó a gustar y en realidad lo que me impedía estar con ella era esa loca de Diana, siempre me amenaza con todo lo que puede, que si le toco un cabello, que si respiro su mismo aire, la verdad me harte y hace mucho planee esto, mañana espero ponerlo en practica, pero para eso tenia que hablar con alguien.

Recuerdo que hace unas semanas platique con ella, si se podría platicar, ya que tenia que ocultar mi felicidad de poder hablar con ella, pero como siempre fui tan distante con ella, preferí seguir asi por un tiempo.

_FLASHBACK_

_-¡De alguna manera no puedo dejar de leer esa pagina, es interesante, saben tantas cosas sobre mi!- decía ella sin dejar de sonreír, de verdad le gustaba- ¿quieres que te pase el link? No es muy difícil de encontrar, es muy popular, deberías entrar y verla, es genial_

_-no gracias- dije cortante aunque me costara hablarle así_

_-de verdad deberías de hacerlo- decía casi rogándome_

_-dije que no!- grite _

_-de acuerdo- dijo espantada tal vez por el grito y se fue_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La verdad yo también visitaba esa página seguido, leía lo que ponían de mi y de ella, me sorprendía lo que decía, ya que todo era cierto.

Decidí llamarle a uno de mis fans para ofrecerles la entrevista que tanto querían. ¿Cómo obtuve el numero? Desde hace mucho que me esta llamando para esto.

*llamada*

-K' Dash! Valla que honor hablar contigo, ¿a que se debe la llamada?

-sobre la entrevista- dije serio

-¡bien! Tu di cuando y a que hora

-ahora, en mi casa, si sabes donde vivo, me imagino

-¡Por supuesto!

Solo colgué, en lugar de parecer fan más bien parecía acosador de primera, pero era mi única salvación o más bien respuesta a este problema.

No tardo ni 20 minutos cuando llego a la casa. Abrió la puerta Whip que estaba ahí. Lo hize pasar a la sala y ahí empezó todo.

-bien K' Dash, sabemos todo sobre ti

-no todo

-a eso vine –me contesto con una mirada… ¿psicópata?

-de acuerdo, empieza

-esta bien…. ¿tienes novia?

-valla, que directo, no, no la tengo

-¿quieres una novia?

-no, no la necesito por el momento

-mmm, esto no va a donde yo quiero…. ¿sientes alguna atracción hacia alguna chica?

-entre si y no

-lo sabia!...¿te gusta Kula?

-¿Por qué lo piensas?

-vamos K', es la chica mas cercana que tienes, no se como puede aguantar tanto tiempo con un chico frio como tu siendo ella todo lo contrario a ti

-¿por eso ella es "Anti-K" no? Sigue con las preguntas

-¿Cómo ves a Kula? Como a una hermana, tu mejor amiga… ¿Cómo?

-la quiero mas que a una amiga

-eso es todo lo que quiero, gracias por tu tiempo, espero seguirnos viendo, ¡hasta pronto!

Eso me pareció raro, como si huyera de mi, solo me grito de lejos que mañana revisara la pagina, y eso iba a hacer.

Al día siguiente revise la pagina, y decía lo que estuve esperando, actualizando mi perfil a un "es posible que pronto sea pareja de Kula" que antes era un "le gusta la soltería". El plan iba bien, solo que ahora Kula tenia que darse cuenta, no se como hare eso.

Baje a desayunar, como siempre estaban Whip y Maxima platicando de lo antisocial que soy. Como siempre no les hago caso y voy directo a la mesa, donde me esperaba un buen plato de cereal, si, cereal, según Whip ya estoy muy grande como para hacerme mi desayuno, y Maxima no se puede poner en contra a menos que quiera pelea con Whip.

-hoy viene de visita Kula- menciono Whip seria

-¿sola?- ¿de verdad sola? No creo, lo más probable es que sea con Diana y Foxy que nunca se pierden una oportunidad para torturarme.

-obvio que no, viene Diana y Foxy también, ¿pensabas que esta vez te ibas a salvar?- dijo riéndose… ¿Qué tiene de gracioso el que me torturen?

Termine de desayunar y me encerré en el cuarto, la verdad no tenia ganas de discutir con Diana otra vez, aunque no importa lo que haga, siempre me descubre. Hoy no iba a ser la excepción, en cuanto me recosté en la cama vi como se abría la puerta de entrada dejando pasar a las 3… en seguida pensé en escaparme a la sala de videojuegos… pero en cuanto salí me encontré con Diana y me empujo al cuarto donde de seguro iba a recibir mi tortura el día de hoy.

-¿es cierto lo que dice en internet? ¿Ves a Kula más que a una amiga? ¿de verdad K' Dash?!- me grito histérica.

-¿porque debería contestar? La pregunta es como te enteraste- replique tratando de "voltear la moneda"

-más bien seria que por tu estupidez de decir cosas en entrevistas ahora Kula lo sabe!- me dijo volteando hacia otro lado enojada

-¿ella lo sabe?- no puede ser, ella se entero antes de que pudiera pensar en hacer algo

-si lo sabe, ahora vino emocionada porque piensa que le gustas, dime la verdad K' Dash, ¿te gusta Kula?

-si- solo atine a decir esto, de verdad lo pensé antes de decir lo que me podía llevar a mi tumba- dame las llaves de tu casa

-¿para que?- pregunto casi en tono de grito

-solo dámelas, necesito llevar a Kula ahí cuando termine de hablar con ella

-de acuerdo, pero si le tocas un solo cabello ahí me las vas a pagar K' Dash, tanto que ni siquiera querrás escuchar mi nombre!- me fulmino con la mirada y luego me entrego las llaves… fue fácil! Ahora necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no quería decirle así de fácil todo, quería darle una sorpresa. Me puse en marcha a la sala de juegos y me recosté en el sillón, en cuanto pasaron unos 30 segundos llego Kula junto con Maxima, ahí iba a poner en acción mi plan.

-¿K' no estabas en tu habitación?- pregunto muy intrigado Maxima

-lo estaba- me levante del sillón donde estaba y la miro a los ojos- pero supe que llego una visita y al saber quien era la visita mejor me fui a esconder, pero me descubrieron y tuve que soportar una charla de parte de Diana

-no seas tan grosero con ella idiota- dijo Maxima al ver como se sentía un poco reprimida ante mis palabras

-la idiota es ella que se cree todo lo que lee o le cuenten- dije apuntándole

-¿Qué te dijo Diana?- pregunto, con esa voz que tanto me gusta, pero esta vez parece que tenia miedo

-¿Te creíste lo de esa entrevista?- pregunte muy enojado, ella solo asintió y espero a que contestara- valla estúpida que eres. Esos chicos que son fanáticos del torneo solo se quieren meter en nuestras vidas para después nosotros hacer algo mal y sentirnos fatal por que ahora ellos están tristes.

-No pensé que pensaras así, pensé que eras diferente, o que al menos podías mostrar el lado amable que todos tienen, eso pensé.

-piensas mucho, deberías alejarte de esa pagina, solo te llena de ideas locas que no tienen sentido.-

-¿de verdad no tienen sentido?-

-K' ya basta, no la hagas sufrir como siempre lo haces- me detuvo Maxima

-No! ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Quiero arreglar esto de una vez por todas-grito ella, quería hablar en serio, eso me sorprendió

-De acuerdo princesa- dijo Maxima que me fulmino con la mirada y a la vez amenazándome. Cuando se fue Kula se sentó en el sillón, al parecer quería llorar, pero no lo hacia, ¿Por qué?

-¿Así que ahora tratas de verte más madura haciendo esto?- dije serio

-no lo se… de verdad pensé que eras diferente- se veía que ella tenia ganas de llorar, pero no lo hacia.

-¿quieres llorar? ¡Adelante! ¡Ni que fuera raro en ti!- le dije en tono frio, tanto que ahora si empezó a llorar, cosa que me dolió, no la quería ver así.

No se lo que paso, pero me abalance sobre ella y la abrase muy fuerte, ella alzo la cabeza y me vio, el monstruo que provoca sus lagrimas la esta consolando en ese mismo momento. Trato de separarse, de seguro se sentía rara en ese momento, la tome en mis brazos y la cargue hacia la salida, vi como Whip, Diana, Foxy y Maxima me veían como glorioso. La subí a la moto y la lleve a su casa.

La ayude a bajar, para ese momento ya estaba más tranquila, ya no tenía lágrimas pero tampoco una sonrisa, solo se veía la cara de sorpresa y de inseguridad en su rostro. Abrí la puerta de su casa, me miro extrañada por como conseguí las llaves, lo entendía, ella no lo sabia. Entramos, la lleve a su habitación y le pedí que encendiera la computadora. Lo hizo, después le pedí que revisara la página donde vio el texto que provoco nuestra pelea, así lo hizo, le pidió que leyera mi biografía y lo hizo. Al hacerlo vi su cara de emoción y sorpresa al leer: "k' Dash ya se despidió de la soltería! Confirmada la relación de noviazgo entre K' Dash y Kula Diamond".

-No todo en esta pagina es real, pero esta noticia si lo es- dije mirándola por primera vez tratando de tener ternura y cariño en mi mirada- ¿estas de acuerdo? ¿ó piensas que es solo un rumor de esta pagina?

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Te amo K' Dash! –dijo antes de abrazarme muy fuerte, no pensé que fuera así como me confesaría a Kula, pero así sucedió, cosa que no estuvo tan mal, solo había que pasaran unas cuantas piedras en el camino y ser felices por siempre.

**¡Hola! La verdad hice esta parte porque unas amigas me dijeron que la alargara, así que aquí esta esta parte, esto solo es el comienzo ya que quiero hacer más historias tratando de esta parejita basado en estos one-shot, pero me preguntaba si querrían leerlos, para también subirlos a esta pagina. Les agradezco por sus comentarios en mi one-shot anterior, de verdad no pensé tener mas de 4 reviews :D **

**PD: soy nueva en esto, por eso no esperaba tanto, hasta la próxima **


End file.
